Cinderella (mortal)
Severely mistreated by her stepmother and wicked stepsisters, Cinderella is the heroine found in the Fairy Tale of the same name. Mistreatment Cinderella's stepmother and wick stepsisters treated the young girl as their slave, ordering her to do all the housework, fix their clothes and never allowed her to leave their home. They expected her to wear tattered rags and would always flaunt their riches in front of her. Arrival of Her Fairy Godmother After being the subject of her stepsisters and stepmother's cruelty, a Fairy Godmother appeared to Cinderella and magically transformed her tattered rags into a beautiful gown so that she could go to the ball hosted by the prince of their realm. For transportation, Godmother transformed a pumpkin into a coach, mice into horses, lizards into footmen and a rat into the coachman. The Godmother disappeared but not before warning Cinderella that she must leave the ball before midnight lest all the fine things revert to their original form. The Ball At the ball, Cinderella met the young prince and mid dance, she noticed the time, it was a stroke before midnight. Leaving the ball in haste at the stroke of midnight, she lost one of her glass slippers whilst running down the steps of the prince's castle. The prince then found the slipper, wondering with whom it belonged to. Finding the Owner The prince, who has fallen in love with Cinderella during their time together, instigated a search throughout his realm for the maiden to whom the slipper belonged. In the line of women, were Cinderella's stepsisters and stepmother, who attempted to make their foot fit in the slipper when the prince got to them. But the prince eventually came across Cinderella and held the slipper to her foot. Cinderella slide her foot in the slipper with ease, to the prince's astonishment and bewilderment of her sisters. The prince then rescued the young woman from her evil stepmother and sisters and married her, bestowing her the title princess and all the fine things that come with being his wife. Phoebe Halliwell is Turned into Cinderella In 2002, when the Wicked Witch of the Magic Mirror escaped from the mirror, she sought to destroy all the witches more powerful then she. After asking her mirror to tell her who the most powerful of them were, expecting him to say it was she, the mirror showed the images of Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Angered by this, the Wicked Witch devised a plan to use Fairy Tales to destroy the three sisters. The plan included sending the pair of Cinderella's glass slippers to Phoebe in order to trap within a pumpkin. : Thinking the shoes were from Cole Turner, Phoebe slipped the shoes on expecting that nothing would happened, but a swirl of white lights surrounded her, transforming her into Cinderella. The shoes began to control her movement and lead her out of Halliwell Manor, and on to a busy street where a horse drawn carriage awaited her. With no control over herself, Phoebe entered the carriage and was taken to an event hosted by Adam Prinze. : Upon arrival at the "ball", Phoebe gained control over herself and met Adam, who was under the Wicked Witch's control. But the two then danced and Adam led Phoebe in the hall, where Cole approached him. At the stroke of midnight, Phoebe returned to the carriage, where she was turned into a pumpkin. Adam proceeded to the pumpkin and picked it up, in order to smash it on the ground. But Cole came to her rescue and retrieved the pumpkin. Cole protected her until the Wicked Witch was vanquished, rendering Phoebe released. Category:Charmed Universe Category:Out of Universe